


Stride, Confusions and Everything in Between

by LadyMarshmallow



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Everyone is here but not really hahaha, Gen, He Just Doesn't Know It Yet, I need help, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Pre-RikuAsu, a lot of help, and no one wants to tell him, everyone is just really confused, i am confused, i can't belive im shipping the unconventional ship again, i dunno, i will write a proper fic for them someday, im so sorry, just implied riku/asuma, pls send help, poor child protect him, riku has a crush tho, riku is confused, this fic is just self satisfactory, we are all confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMarshmallow/pseuds/LadyMarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that for an idol Asuma Mayuzumi doesn’t stand out much. Riku doesn’t get it. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stride, Confusions and Everything in Between

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been in a serious writing slump for months and this is my first fic after forever and I’m obviously rusty (please be gentle with me) and this whole fic (drabble?) just doesn’t feel like me but I don’t know, I’m sorry… I just have to. I will suffer and die if I don’t. Please come and join me in this hell.
> 
> Also there might be more than a few grammatical errors and stuff, I'll probably edit those later when I get another free time

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Stride, Confusions and Everything in Between**

**(Or that one story where Riku is confused about things and no one understands)**

                Riku Yagami was an athlete—a stride runner—and like any good athlete, he had devoted all his time in running, becoming faster and maybe even surpassing his older brother. With all his efforts being spent on training, Riku had far less time for himself and as an unfortunate result, there were some things that he doesn’t quite understand.  There were some confusing concepts that he finds hard to grasp to the point that he becomes so bothered by them that he could barely focus on what he was doing.

 

 

 

                One of these confusions surprisingly came in the shape of a person. Asuma Mayuzumi, lead off runner of the Saisei stride team and member of the idol group Galaxy Standard.

 

 

 

                Now, Asuma shouldn’t be confusing, oh no, not at all. Asuma was a nice guy, cheerful, simple and really easy to get along with. So he really, _really_ , shouldn’t be confusing but by some twisted joke of fate, he was… or rather people kept saying things about him that Riku just doesn’t get and it greatly troubles him.

 

 

 

                This strange confusion brought by his rival— _friend_ , his mind supplied almost immediately—began when he accidentally overheard a bunch of girls gushing on and on about Galaxy Standard and something about the release of their newest album. They were saying a lot of things about the idol group, their dance steps, songs, voices and just them in general. Riku heard them mentioning something about how everyone is so good looking and flashy, their words coming out in between giggling fits. Riku listened some more and thought that he had to agree, Gal-Stan is indeed very cool—not to mention they’re also an amazing stride team.

 

 

                But then they said something that made Riku’s lips curl into a frown, his brows furrowing in confusion.

 

 

 

                They said Asuma seemed to be the type of guy that people could easily miss, saying something about how he doesn’t really stand out when he’s with the other members of their group and how small his presence was compared to the rest while performing on stage.

 

 

 

                Riku thinks it doesn’t make any sense. At all.

 

 

 

                It may be true that at first, Asuma didn’t strike Riku as flashy and that he may have also missed Asuma’s presence on the stage while Gal-Stan was performing; but that was one time only and it never happened again. In fact, after running against the other teen for the first time and then followed by those times he spent with the other during their joint trainings, Riku realized that no one could really be oblivious to Asuma’s cheerful presence. Asuma’s just really bright and energetic that Riku actually notices him first all the time. Surely, it’s impossible to miss someone with such shining and aura.

 

 

 

                So really, Asuma stands out just fine, thank you very much.

 

 

 

                Similar incedents regarding the issue came up a few more times and every time it happens, Riku could feel his confusion grow. It was absolutely frustrating, especially when people tend to not notice Asuma’s super cool—at least in Riku’s honest opinion—moves while performing on stage or even when he’s running so fast. There would also be comments on how it was because Asuma’s really average and for some reason, Riku found himself defending Asuma’s presence. _Again_.

 

 

 

                None of them gets it and no matter how hard Riku tried to tell them that they were wrong, that Asuma is never average, they still wouldn’t believe him. In fact, there were times when they thought he was joking which in turn made him became even more puzzled. Why can they not understand it?

 

 

 

                His confusion came to a boiling point when he and his team came across the newest Gal-Stan billboard on one of the busiest streets in the city. The whole team, taking their time in admiring the giant sign and complementing their rival team, each of them giving nice comments on how good they look.

 

 

 

                “Wah! I almost did not see Asuma there.” Hozumi exclaimed with a pout.

 

 

 

“Well, isn’t that because he’s too plain?” Heath asked. “Everyone’s presence kind of overpowers his.”

 

 

 

                “Huh?” Riku mumbled with a tilt of his head, his eyes never leaving the billboard, “You think so? That’s strange.”

 

 

 

                “Strange? How so?” Nana was genuinely curious.

 

 

 

                “I don’t really understand it.” Riku pressed on with a shrug, “Everyone kept saying that he doesn’t stand out like the rest but you know, Asuma’s always the first one I see, either it be on stage, posters or even magazine articles. Usually he’s on the side but I still see him first.”

 

 

 

                Everyone paused, all of them quietly replaying Riku’s statement in their heads a few times. They never voiced it out loud, but every member of the team had noticed how Riku would frown in obvious displeasure whenever he hears something remotely close to Asuma Mayuzumi’s plainness and not so strong presence. He’d even insist they were wrong and that Asuma clearly stands out, claiming that his presence was even more obvious than that of Reiji, or anyone else for the matter, which was just strange. They used to be confused about Riku’s reactions. But now, after hearing what he just said, everything suddenly made perfect sense.

 

 

 

                Asuma Mayuzumi’s presence didn’t change, that much was obvious. The guy still have an average aura and he still wasn’t as flashy as the rest of his team.  Most of all, it’s really not because Asuma Mayuzumi’s presence changed and became strong that he was always the first person Riku sees, it’s just simply because Riku unconsciously seeks him out first. They have an idea of why that was the case, but that doesn’t mean they would be telling Riku about it, deciding to just let Riku figure it out himself and see how it plays out. It’d surely be interesting.

 

 

 

                Riku blinked and shuddered when he noticed how everyone’s expression morphed from shocked, to enlightened to absolutely happy in a matter of seconds. The sudden change was seriously making him feel uneasy.

 

 

 

                “I see!” Hozumi happily exclaimed with a clap of his hand, making Riku jump. “Riku is growing up!”

 

 

 

                Riku blinked, “Eh? What do you mean?”

 

 

 

                “I’m so happy for you!” Ayumu piqued, patting Riku forcefully on the back. “You have my full support! Yosh! I, the great Ayumu Kadowaki, shall teach you everything you need! Mwahahahahaha!”

 

 

 

                “My, my, this is certainly a surprise.” Heath said with a tiny smile. “Not that it’s a bad thing.”

 

 

 

                Kuga nodded in agreement, “Everybody does perform better with motivation.”

 

 

 

                “Good luck, Yagami-kun!” Nana smiled brightly.

 

 

 

                “Just don’t lose against Saisei on purpose or I will never forgive you.” Takeru mumbled flatly while eyeing Riku seriously.

 

 

 

                “Eh? Eh? What are you all talking about?” Riku flailed his arms up and down when everyone just laughed heartily before making a run for it. “Wha— tell me what you mean! Hey, hey why are you all running away? Hey wait for me! Tell me what you mean! HEY!”

 

 

 

                Poor Riku still doesn’t understand.

 

 

 

 

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Author's Note:**

> LOL so.........


End file.
